


A Wizard's Guide to Normal, Everyday Baking

by Rillian_Rohirrim



Category: A Wizard's Guide to Defensive Baking - T. Kingfisher
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillian_Rohirrim/pseuds/Rillian_Rohirrim
Summary: After the siege, Mona practices baking.
Relationships: Mona (A Wizard's Guide to Defensive Baking) & Aunt Tabitha (A Wizard's Guide to Defensive Baking), Mona (A Wizard's Guide to Defensive Baking) & Spindle (A Wizard's Guide to Defensive Baking)





	A Wizard's Guide to Normal, Everyday Baking

Aunt Tabitha tells me my biscuits aren’t as good as hers because I always knead them too much and have to use magic to fix them. She’s probably right, although she does have a few years of experience on me and it’s only fair that she be better at making a few things, even if I do have baking magic.

After everything was done with the Carex, at least in the short term (is anything ever really done with the Carex?), I decided to practice some more normal baking. Standard, everyday stuff. No more listening through scones, no making dough slugs. I figured I’d been working with bread a lot lately, and maybe my specialty cookies could use some improvement. I tried new spices, new kinds of butter from different shops. I found out that Aunt Tabitha already had found the best butter in town and stopped questioning her ingredients.

It turns out that there are many ways to alter cookies. I found that with a little magical nudging, I could make cookies stay in perfect cookie-cutter shape without spreading, even if the dough was a little too runny. And Aunt Tabitha didn’t think it affected the taste. Then I started experimenting with non-flat cookies. Those were harder, but I could get them to keep great big air pockets in them if I focused enough. I’m still working on making a gingerbread house that bakes as all one piece. The problem is that the walls and the windowpanes and the chimney aren’t all uniform thickness, so some parts want to burn, and I have to focus on both keeping the right shape and baking everything evenly. So far they’ve turned out wonky every time, but I’ll get it eventually. It’s a much lower-stress experiment than giant bread golems. If I mess up, we just get weird gingerbread.

I know that someday, I’ll have to go train with the Golden General. He seems nice enough, so I’m not too worried about that. I’m more worried about what we’ll be training for. Hopefully the scariest thing in my life will be zombie crawfish, but I know that’s just wishful thinking.

Still, until then, I’m happy to have time to work on my gingerbread houses. It’s nice to enjoy a simple life and low-stakes baking. Besides, if I mess up a gingerbread house, Spindle will always help me eat the evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Mona to have some time to relax, practice her magic, be a kid, and be happy for a while. I know it's a pretty new book, but hopefully some others will come along with other fic some day. Only being the second one in the tag is quite something!


End file.
